Fine Then
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. "Idiot." Eva muttered quietly, as she dabbed a cotton ball against the side of his face. "Never do that again." Chris goes to Eva late at night after a fight with the Yakuza gang. Chris/Eva


He was acting like a baby. _He_ was the one who had showed up at her house at fucking 1 o'clock in the morning and was now bleeding all over her floor. Another fight with the Yakuza guys, _of course_. Eva had almost gotten a heart-attack when she had opened her door and there was Chris, with cuts all over his face, a split lip, nose bleeding, and him clutching his left side, which, from the blood seeping through his shirt and fingers, she guessed was also stabbed or cut, or worse.

He had opened his mouth to say something but Eva had pulled him in without letting him explain and ushered him straight to her bathroom, because _one,_ her mother would kill her if she got blood on the white carpets and _two_ , because the thought of him bleeding out on her scared her so much, that she consciously decided that his wounds just couldn't be _that bad_. Chris would be fine, he had to be.

She had helped him take off his jacket and shirt, for the first time thankful that they had made them take some first-aid classes in school a few years back. Thankfully, she was right. He was bleeding a lot, but the cut on his stomach seemed shallow enough, he wouldn't even need stitches. Eva sighed in relief, noticing just now that her hands were shaking. She made herself calm down, which was easy enough with the knowledge that he wasn't going to die in her arms or something.

So now they were arguing, because Chris was acting like a fucking child and wouldn't let her patch him up. Then _why the fuck_ had he come to her in the first place? He was being totally ridiculous. Must be the lack of blood, she concluded.

"Fine." Eva stated calmly, as she looked away, throwing her hands in the air. She noticed from the corner of her eye how Chris halted, albeit unwillingly. "Go ahead and be hurt just because you're too fucking proud to let me take care of you, see if I care. But don't bother coming to me the next time you need someone to help." She said, turning around and beginning to walk away, waiting ( _hoping_ ) for him to call out after her.

"Evaa…" Chris sighed behind her back, making her smirk at how well she knew him. "Come on, don't get mad at me now, I'm bleeding over here." He pleaded and she turned her head around to glance at her boy, who was standing there all battered and beaten up. Her chest hurt just by looking at him. She sighed at the sight and stepped forward, going up to him.

"Sit." Eva commanded once she had reached him, before letting a small smile adorn her lips and muttered quietly under her breath, "What _the hell_ am I going to do with you?"

Chris readily complied, dropping down onto the edge of the bathtub, partly because he was so worn out that he was practically ready to collapse and partly because, well, he didn't really feel like disobeying Eva at the moment. Not that he would ever admit that.

Eva did a quick survey of the damage he had gone through, before she took out some alcohol, cotton and bandages from the first-aid kit beneath the sink and she began tending to his cuts one by one, starting from the biggest one on his stomach.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna help me?" Chris taunted with a playful grin on his face, which earned him a sickly sweet smile from Eva before she intentionally poked him right into the gash on the side of his stomach, causing the boy to hiss out in pain. "EVA! _What_ _the hell are you doing_?" He yelled indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Eva laughed as she continued her work. "My bad, I didn't mean to." She said with a small smirk, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she continued to fix the damage. Thank _God_ all of his cuts and scrapes were fairly shallow. What would've happened if it wasn't just a cut, what if they had actually stabbed him? Would he have even been able to get to her house? Or would he have passed out halfway there and bled out on the street?

Eva shook her hear fiercely to chase all these horrible thoughts away. It downright terrified her to think of what could have happened; he had been _damn lucky_.

"Idiot." Eva muttered quietly, as she dabbed a cotton ball against the side of his face. She went on cleaning the cuts with gentle hands, as Chris watched her fuss over him with a soft look on his face.

He could see she was really worried about him and it made him feel a huge rush of affection for her. He hadn't been sure how she would react to seeing him like this, but something had told him that she was the right person to go to. And it's not like he had much of a choice anyway, William was in London at the moment, so there was really no one else he could turn to.

No one had really cared all that much whether he was hurt or sick, or beaten-up, or lonely while he was growing up. His parents were there, but they weren't really _there_ if you know what I mean. The only person who cared for him was William, ever since they had joined up in the first grade against a pack of bullies, and somehow ended up being best friends for life. That's why Chris would rush into any fight for him or do anything to protect him. They were brothers, even more so than if they shared the same blood.

Chris didn't really have anyone besides him. And now this girl, who had _somehow_ wormed her way into his life ( _into his heart_ ) was taking care of him and looking at him with so much love in her eyes ( _did she even realise it?_ ) and he just…

Eva was done bandaging him, so she put away the first-aid kit and rested her forehead on his shoulder, silently thanking God or whoever it was that had kept him safe. "Never do that again." She whispered, affection and vulnerability seeping through her voice. She didn't feel like patching him up a second time (not that she didn't enjoy treating his wounds while he was sitting there half-naked). Chris smiled, turning his head to kiss her hair.

"Don't worry so much." He told her, realising that he really didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't want her to be hurt, least of all by him and his recklessness. "I'll live." He grinned, as she lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, this time." She said jokingly, trying to brush it off, but he could hear the underlying concern in that statement. "Seriously, Christoffer," Eva began, trying to dismiss her anxiety by focusing on the fact that he was fine now. "Next time…" She trailed off, staring into his eyes and Chris had never felt the urge to kiss her more. "Just stay where you are and let the big boys handle it." She finished with a laugh which made her eyes sparkle prettily.

Chris's grin widened, before he too let out a small chuckle.

"I'll be sure to do that. Although," He let out a dramatic sigh, "I don't know how they're ever going to manage without me. I mean, I _am_ pretty awesome." He smirked in all his cockiness, which made Eva pull a face, followed by a new ringing of laughter. _Man, he loved the sound of it,_ Chris thought as he reached out and gently pulled her by the elbow until she was situated between his legs.

His right hand came up to the side of her face, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before twisting itself in her hair, as Eva put her hands on his thighs and leaned onto him for support. Chris tugged her closer, until their noses were brushing. He liked it when their kisses were rough and needy, and demanding, but _damn_ , what they were doing now was _so_ nice, he might just prefer it. Eva gently brushed her lips over his, her hands going up his torso and gently ghosting over the bandages.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered against his skin, as the tips of her fingers fluttered over his wound. She was very careful not to put any pressure on it or to cause him any pain.

"No." Chris whispered back, his voice hoarse, fleetingly thinking that she couldn't cause him pain even if she was the one holding the blade. He was more aware than ever of the feeling of her hands on his body. Eva's eyes found his again, and Chris's hand rested on her jaw before he finally pulled her into a soft kiss.

For the first time in his life he asked himself a question. _Was this what love felt like?_

He didn't know.

He knew something else though. Tonight had made him realise that there was not one, but _two_ people he could count on. Two people who cared about him, two people who worried about him and who would be there for him no matter what.

The thought made him happy, but it also scared him a little, because he knew something else too.

Now there were two people he would die for.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting on my Chris/Eva works! It makes me so happy to know you enjoy them! ^^ Please, keep it up! Much love from me!_


End file.
